


A Lesson in the Dark

by AMemoryDelayed



Category: Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009), Hannibal (TV), Torremolinos 73 (2003)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dancing, He can't even believe he's here, Luke is a rather dignified individual, Luke winds up meeting a rather delicate individual in a club, M/M, Magnus is quick to fall in love, Mpreg, Nasty Bar, Omega!Magnus, alpha!luke, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMemoryDelayed/pseuds/AMemoryDelayed
Summary: Why did Luke even bother to ever come to this club? Everyone seemed quite acquainted with the thought of grinding and dirty dancing here, and he'd been hit on a few times, but hell if he was going to give in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to be a bit decent. It's not all too great, but my friend introduced me to the thought of this pairing.

Why did Luke even bother to ever come to this club? Everyone seemed quite acquainted with the thought of grinding and dirty dancing here, and he'd been hit on a few times, but hell if he was going to give in. There was a mixture of Beta scents, Omega scents, and Alpha scents from what he could sense within the club and he'd simply shake his head while he clutched a glass of water that chilled his fingers to the touch. His blue eyes focused on the liquid that shook every so often a Omega or Beta would bump against the counter in some nasty little move that involved a little more than feet sliding and dipping them down for a waltz. Luke really couldn't remember why he'd even bothered to come here to begin with. 

The younger man that entered shook and shivered with each hungry glance that was given to him as he slipped past an array of Alphas and Betas who didn't even bother hesitating to whisper if he was hungry for something nice. Working in a club like this was never a good spot for a young man like himself. An Omega in a rather disgusting place that smelled of sin was sure to wind up in a terrible situation as he'd seen within the confinement of the bathroom after spotting some rather suspicious individuals with a poor female beta doing rather profane acts to gain their favor. Perhaps she'd been in search for cash. Magnus definitely didn't want to know at this point. He didn't really want to talk to anybody in the club besides the other bartenders or his manager. His eyes lowering to the floor as he sifted past all the nonsensical patrons and ignored the booming music that rushed over into his ears.

Luke was on his way out of the building by this point. He'd had enough of the lunacy of bothering to even stay here in hopes of finding some sensible individual who would actually be likely to talk to him about something other than a sexual approach. It was always annoying to him when Betas or Omegas simply approached him in hopes of mating with him. An unmated Alpha was usually keen on mating with someone due to their biology craving it, but Luke was never one to let his biology overtake his mindset and push him into the arms of some promiscuous individual. He'd find a perfect person someday but that definitely was not today now was it? Of course he was too busy off in his thoughts to not notice he'd managed to bump right into a poor bartender and splash the young man with alcohol. His eyes widening as he looked at those sad little eyes when they rose to face his. He couldn't even believe that he could see such a look of hurt in a creature like that within a place like this. It was all too surreal until the man quickly passed him up to move to the bar counter in the wet skirt. Luke wanted to turn to look back to see if he was OK, but he really couldn't bring himself to do such a thing as he got quickly shoved aside by the dancing patrons there who quickly let themselves be mesmerized and leave Luke to wonder if he'd seen the truth in those eyes.

Magnus hadn't really expected to slam right into the individual before him. An Unmated Alpha dressed up in a fine suit like that in a place like this? What was that man even thinking? It didn't matter really as the Omega quickly moved past Luke with haste to avoid anymore damage to his uniform that'd earn him a scolding from the club owner. He placed his fingers down upon the black surface of the Bar counter with doused blonde hair, and the other worker across seemed to scoff at him. He was earned a quick slap across the face which made him bite his bottom lip as his eyes begun to sting with the salt of tears. Magnus hated being abused like this after all that he had suffered as it is. He barely even made it as a bartender here. The pay was absolutely minimum and living in a scummy apartment was all that he had to look forward to when he left. He was often told that a soft face like his could be used for Porn, but he was always rejecting such obscene ideas. He didn't want to be some wanton omega whore searching for every knot they could find. He wanted to be something more than that.

Luke was sitting there in his office in silence attempting to comprehend the frightened Omega he'd seen at the club when he'd been awful. Accidentally smacking that plate right into his poor little chest and caused liquid to sticky up that chestnut chest hair that lie upon a muscular chest. Luke bit his pen gently and whittled away at it as he thought about those frightened blue eyes. They way they widened as though he were a deer caught in car headlights with nowhere to escape to. Luke could feel the tightness gripping at his chest as he realized that the Omega had been genuinely frightened of him and he hadn't ever wanted that to happen. The man was a delicate individual from what Luke could see with a strong memory. The scent of him still fragrant even beyond the spilling of alcohol. He could tell the scared little Omega hadn't been expecting to bump into an Alpha like Luke in a club like that. Luke couldn't help but ponder what the little Omega was up to. What kind of life did he lead beyond the nasty little club he was probably forced to work at? It simply ate Luke alive to wonder if that man even lived decently or ate properly. He'd wound up chewing a bit too much on the pen and left nasty little dents in it before tossing it into a bin. He decided on how he was going to be able to see the young Omega again. He'd have to go back to the repugnant club no matter how repulsive it may be.

He'd found solace in hoping that the Alpha wouldn't return tonight to disturb him again. It was the better idea to avoid the scent of an alpha like him. One that had been bred to be somewhat close to a thoroughbred although not completely. The mannerisms weren't there if he had bumped into the omega unconsciously. Magnus had found it to be quite the rude thing to do to him if he didn't like him. The Alpha could've just requested that he didn't like him and he wouldn't have even bothered to serve him anymore. He would have to explain to one of the other servers that they had to assist him, and they'd probably mock him, but it's not like his self-esteem could be damaged anymore than it had already been while working here. Blue eyes fixating themselves to the stockings he'd been forced to wear for this job alongside heels that sometimes left his feet crying for mercy by the time he was done. A simply black skirt to cover his lower torso and briefs was all he had to censor himself from the public, but that never really stopped patrons from attempting to lift it and view what hid beneath it. Magnus always panicked the moment that happened. He couldn't really stand being exposed like that in public. It always left him with sour feeling in his chest when people did it. He was a human being and not some mannequin for them toy with as he worked, yet he took all the abuse of the hands that people felt him up with until he'd find himself in the bathroom retching into the white bowl with tears falling down his cheeks. He wanted a better life beyond this suffering.

Luke had took to visiting the club once more earlier in the night when he knew it was less likely to be unfortunately crowded with frisky creatures of the night likely to torment him and attempt to draw him into a lustful dance. He couldn't believe his eyes however when they came to settle onto a cowering figuring that lay upon the ground with his eyes crying out tears while he screamed at a man to stop. The Omega from before had been hit and it drove Luke up the wall to see the beautiful man in such a state. A man who had the heart of gold, he knew. This man was more than just some animal for a man to beat on who'd been screaming at him for being some cheap shot whore for slapping his hand away. It was likely that the Alpha had been trying to cop a feel on the blonde individual and Magnus hadn't wanted any of it. He was crying out of disgust at the way he'd been treated by the alpha and how he'd been kicked in the side and knocked to the floor as if he meant dirt. The other servers watched with hands hiding their smiles at the delight of an Omega being put it in its place, but Luke wasn't going to have any of that happen.

_Crack._

The Alpha who had been abusing Magnus had gone down like a sack of bricks and right into the side of a booth table. The crunch of his teeth audible while Luke stood there over Magnus huffing and puffing like a wild animal until he looked down at the shaking man who lay upon the floor in tears. Muffled Thank yous were given in a language that Luke knew very little of, and that was Danish. The young man had his arms curled over his face to defend himself from further attacks, but he found that the assailant who had saved his life was not the Alpha from before, but the man who he'd met the night before. His blue eyes widening while he attempted to clutch onto Luke only to pass out before the Alpha and frighten the Alpha. Luke was quick to retrieve the Omega from the ground and stare down at the poor scared figure and the deep bruise that had begun to form on his side. His Omega was hurt. He could feel the terrified emotions that the omega seethed out after the event that had occurred tonight. The Alpha was quick in moving to his car to get away from a disgusting place like this where people were amused at the abuse of Magnus. They liked to watch the innocent be torn apart here. Luke wasn't going to allow that. He wasn't going to allow Magnus to struggle in a life like this where he was a rose among thorns. No Alpha should be taking these risks considering the status of Omegas, but Luke felt something with Magnus. Something that couldn't be explained.

He had tucked Magnus into the passenger's seat quietly and quickly slid into the driver's seat before making a quick drive to his own home in order to give Magnus a better life than he could've ever imagined. He wanted Magnus to have something better. He could feel in it is heart that the man needed help. He knew this Omega was suffering deep within and it made his chest hurt that he couldn't have felt the connection sooner until they had bumped into each other last night. The car pulled into the garage and he collected Magnus hastily before rushing to the guest bedroom in order to lay the man down there, and draw the blue blankets over him with care. He placed a soft kiss to Magnus' forehead and quickly made work to scent the pillows that Magnus might have some comfort when he woke and slid away from Magnus to head upstairs to his own room and rest until morning came. He would give this omega a happier life.


	2. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally wakes up to a better life. Something different than the painful misery he lived within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to actually make a chapter two... It's surprising!

Magnus had found himself covered in a blue blanket that kept him warm and comfortable rather than the stiff white one he owned at home that still remained tainted with fluids from his heat. He found himself relaxing delicately on a bed with a lampshade turned on beside him where a magazine laying upon. Some nonsensical bullshit about celebrities and what pups their fruitful relationship had brought forth which often made Magnus choke in sorrow. A man like him was destined to be alone because almost all those pups had been born from a beta rather than an omega. Omegas to people were nothing but simplistic little cocksocks that you could use and abuse until they came knocking on your door about the fact they had pups within them. That's how Magnus came to exist and it often made his heart twist as he thought about it. It was best block out those thoughts for now and figure out where he was at. There was a hand to swiftly push him down and keep him held upon the bed.

"You can't be moving yet. You took a pretty hard hit from that shithead in the club." The English accent broke through to Magnus' ears which quickly made him turn and look at the male sitting in a chair nearby the bed. The man wore a soft smile on such young features with bright blue eyes to stand out. Magnus' breath was taken back by the appearance of the Alpha who had taken the time to even bother saving him. He quickly recognized that he was in pain however. There was a throbbing sensation that ebbed constantly on his side to remind him of where he'd been knocked in the side by that asshole. His hand immediately drew up to place it to the injury and immediately flinched away when the pain grew upon contact causing Magnus to hiss in pain. "I took quite the beating from him. I didn't want him to touch me even though it's supposed to be allowed... I'm a dumb Omega aren't I?" He whimpered the words out in a pained voice as he spoke them to Luke in that thick Danish accent. He could see the pain cross through Luke's eyes as he demeaned himself so terribly. Magnus relaxed once more and shut his eyes. His breath huffs out before he turns his head in Luke's direction. "Thank you Alpha. You didn't have to, but you took pity upon me and I can't thank you enough that you did it..." His lips curled up into a warm smile to make a heat bubble up in Luke's chest.

Luke couldn't believe how beautiful Magnus looked when he smiled up at him. He looked like a heavenly little angel that definitely deserved so much better than a cruel lifestyle. Yes. He knew that this was the right Omega from him. He could feel the connection snap fully together even as Magnus slipped out of consciousness to rest once more. Luke was going to have to take a few sick days to take care of the male. He knew that Magnus was going to need the assistance from him. He could see it in the way that Magnus turned in his sleep as if the pain he had endured was no longer existent. Magnus' hand drew up from the top of the blankets and lightly tucked itself away while Luke watched. He had to take care of this man to the best of his ability. This was his omega.

Morning came rather quickly and Luke had cooked a breakfast along with some coffee for himself and poured Orange Juice into a glass for Magnus. A simple ham and cheese omelette cooked with the freshest ingredients that Luke had within his refrigerator. It had been neatly placed onto a plate with a knife and a fork. The glass of Orange Juice placed on a tray alongside the omelette and Luke raised it up to take to where Magnus lie at, likely watching television from the guest room.

Magnus finally had a lovely taste of what it meant to have some meaning in the world. He was sitting in a rich man's home after all by the looks of the decoration and wallpaper. The carpet seemed to be a different touch but Magnus didn't seem to mind. It made him feel quite at home, but he wasn't sure if it was the fact the Alpha had scented the pillow that Magnus had slept on. Magnus found it a bit strange but also realized that it was heavily evident that Luke had some interest in him, and by the looks of it, Luke wanted to be Magnus' mate. Magnus wasn't sure how to feel about that, but it made him a bit tingly inside that an Alpha thought of him as more than dirt. Nothing could be better than having the experience of finding one's mate. His widened especially when Luke brought him breakfast in bed. Magnus couldn't believe that at all. This Alpha had brought him breakfast. No one had ever thought about Magnus in such a pleasant way since his Mother had been around. His eyes immediately began to water, absolutely overjoyed at what he saw before him.

Luke was alarmed when Magnus begun to tear up at the sight of him. He assumed it was because Magnus had thought he had kidnapped him when that was not the case at all. Luke made a quick realization that Magnus wasn't tearing up because of a worried thought about being harmed. The male had begun crying because he too had felt the bond that blossomed between him. The fable of true mates seemed to not have been as much of a fairy tale as Luke's mother had believed. Luke placed the breakfast before Magnus and sat down on the bed side right beside Magnus. He dipped his head low and quickly brought his lips to Magnus and earned a gentle kiss to his lips from the Omega who seemed quite enticed with the other man's lips until Luke was forced to part from the man so that he could eat. "Make sure to eat well... Err. I haven't quite caught your name, but mine is Luke. Luke Brandon." The Englishman murmured softly to Magnus while he softly carded his fingers through the soft blond hair.

"Magnus... My name is Magnus. It's a pleasure to meet my true Alpha, Luke. I didn't think it possible to meet such a swell fellow like yourself. It warms my heart..." The Omega whimpered when the hand was drawn from him but Luke gave him a delicate smile to ensure that he would return soon to the Omega's side while he flipped through the television until they found something they could both agree on watching that wasn't quite too tacky or boring. The two wound up staring at each other more than anything at this point, but Luke new he wouldn't get into it considering the current injuries that Magnus had received after having been kicked about by a cruel Alpha. Omegan instincts were hard to prevent though. Magnus wanted to get quite frisky with Luke now, have him claim him to prevent him from being able to find another even if Luke never would. Magnus wanted to be knotted by the man. He wanted to bear this man strong and healthy pups like a good Omega should, but he knew that Luke understood that he was in a weak state and had to wait. He was likely bound to wait until Magnus' heat would hit him and make him more liable to acquiring children.

_Four days later._

The pain had subsided by this point and Magnus was quite thankful that he'd begun to be fed well by Luke who pampered him to no end and got him a rather decent job working for Luke. A mere secretary even if it was a bit cliche, Magnus was glad to be out of a spot like the club which would've likely wound up with him dead in rave lights and horrid scents of sinners. Magnus had taken to work easily and had made friends with a rather quirky beta by the name of Rebecca, or as people preferred to call her, The Girl with the Green Scarf, who spoke nonstop of Luke and how adorable he was. She remarked constantly about maybe that she had possible chance with him but Magnus knew him better than that. She claimed they had shared a kiss or two, but it couldn't compare to what Magnus had planned for Luke tonight considering his injury had finally gotten to a point where he could finally do something physical. It made Magnus smile quite brightly at the thought of being held in Luke's arms and being pounded into without hesitation. His mind seemed to go to mush at the thought of that and he imagined how wonderful it would feel to have the Alpha's knot pressing into him. He was unfortunately snapped back to reality when he felt a rush of slick between his legs and a sick feeling coil in his stomach. His scent immediately magnifying within seconds so that every Alpha in a fifty mile radius could probably scent Magnus. That included Luke who slammed his door open upon catching a whiff of the sweet Honey that lavished the air. His Omega was in heat.

Luke was quick to cancel all his appointments the moment he scented Magnus from his office as though he were just a hawk waiting for it to happen. He was well aware that the omega had been a bit squirmy the past few days, but he hadn't quite expected the male would drift into a surprise heat in the middle of a work day out in the open like this. Luke had to take care of the Omega immediately before any Alpha decided that Magnus would be the perfect opportune breeding ground for good and healthy pups. Oh no. That was his mate. Magnus was his for the taking and no man would dare take that from him. His soft and beautiful Omega who had such a lovely voice that he loved to listen to for hours on end. His feet were fast across the ground as he found Rebecca nearly the sweating Omega who was panting heavily. Her eyes were wide with shock at the picture before her when Luke swooped Magnus off of his sweet and the Omega couldn't help but mewl out the Alpha's name. She heard him say something distinctly memorable and that was, "Knot me, Alpha."

It had been a quick drive back to his home with the stairs to the second floor of his home taken with speed after Magnus had tried to suck upon his cock twice in the car and be batted away both times to prevent Luke from losing control of the car. Luke could barely restrain himself from fucking Magnus into the car there with the way the Omega begun to purr out the male's name in a begging manner murmuring to him how he couldn't wait to be filled with his seed and that he couldn't wait for them to bloom into beautiful pups. God it made Luke's cock ache when he heard Magnus begin to speak about how rounded he'd be with Luke's pups and how the male would be the best father ever, and Luke couldn't help but groan at how Magnus had been writhing to remove his clothing in the car just to get a little peace of mind. By the time he'd been able to finally get his cock out, they were both nude and Magnus was laying on the bed with his head pressed into the pillow and already presenting the Alpha. It had really been a blur when they'd gotten to this point.

Luke's right hand drifted fingers across Magnus' back as he lightly pressed kisses into Magnus' neck earning a loud moan from the Omega. The Omega couldn't help but relish in the warm feeling of his heat and how it made him crave for his Alpha, It made him unleash his true nature to Luke. He begun to wiggle his ass a bit to present to Luke further, but only got a soft hush from the Alpha while the male's left hand drifted down between the crevice of his cheeks and placed his index finger onto Magnus' hole and lightly pressed against it. The muscle twitched in response and it made Luke let out a soft growl as his cock twitched at the feeling. His index finger quickly made work of pressing in with Magnus' slick being the perfect lubricant to work with. He was pumping his finger in and out of the Omega's hole within seconds however and Magnus had already began to whine for more than just fingers, but Luke was going to make sure he was properly spread for his knot. He dug a second finger into the slicked up hole and begun to thrust them fast and rough into Magnus' hole. It seemed unfulfilling to the Omega until the fingers curled and pressed right against that sweet spot that had Magnus crying out into the bed as his come came in soft ropes that quickly coated the blankets of the bed. The release had been a sweet touch to help relieve some of his symptoms, but he didn't fill full. He needed more.

Luke's pupils were blown wide to where his blue could barely be seen after experiencing the sweet scent his Omega released upon ejaculation. It went from Honey to a sweet Cherry blossom taste and he knew then and there that his Omega was fertile. His beautiful Magnus in all of his glory that still remained presented even after that. Luke was grabbing the Omega's hips and tightening his grip immediately the moment he placed the tip of his cock onto the twitching hole with Magnus responding pleasantly to the touch. He begun to beg again for his Alpha and it didn't take Luke quite long before he lost self-control and pressed himself into the sweet hole of the Omega and found it quite warm and welcoming. His hips snapping up again Magnus' skin until his somewhat inflated knot pressed against his hole. Luke quickly drew himself back out much to the distress of the mewling mess underneath him that couldn't barely form words at this point. He immediately pushed back into Magnus and rocked the Omega right into the bed before repeating the process over and over again until he begun to pick up the pace as his knot begun to grow and catch on to Magnus' hole. Skin slapping against skin while Magnus quickly grew hard again and begun moaning out Luke's name as though it was the only Mantra he knew in his lust riddled mind. Nothing could really clear up the lusty and cloudy mess that went through him. All he could think of was being fucked and being bred like a good Omega. It wasn't moments after his second release that he heard Luke let out a groan of pleasure and snapped his knot in fully and finally released his seed into Magnus' hole. His hips stuttering as he continued to pump more seed in while Magnus finally collapsed into a sweating and writhing mess on the bed sheets likely coming down from his heat high for a few hours until his mind decided it would be time again. He hadn't even realized that he'd bitten into Magnus and left a bite mark there until Magnus complained of a soreness in his neck that was just a murmured, "Did you really have to bite it that deep...?" and it just made Luke honestly let out a weak laugh at this point before leaning to kiss the Omega delicately on the lips while they faded into the softness of rest with Luke's knot still in Magnus, sure to deflate in half an hour most likely.

_Six years later._

"It's time to get washed up dear. Your father's almost home." The soft voice hummed as he gathered the soft little child in his arms and hefted her up happy. Chocolate curls with blue eyes faced him with a happy giggle while she uttered a soft "Daddy's coming home!" while remaining clutched to Magnus' face. She'd been a perfect image of her father save for the soft features she likely acquired from her mother. A beautiful young girl that Magnus and Luke had been gifted with by the name of Melissa and she was quite the eccentric little thing. She would always be a reminder to Magnus of the love that he and Luke had shared for a long time. It hadn't taken long before the door opened and Luke was drawing over to his daughter and Magnus happily to share a hug with his beloved omega, and his beautiful beta daughter. It seemed that both had found the life that they were looking for at last.


End file.
